


Xeno Capsule Hotel

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Belly Kink, But the fun kind, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Slime, Slime Inflation, Soft Anal Vore, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly inflation, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, general weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: A capsule hotel, but one where Humans can be paired up with Sslenese for the night, or for their stay. The Humans sleep in the capsule bunks and enjoy the rest of the facilities--the pool, the sauna, etc.--and the Sslenese sleep inside the Humans.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Sci-Fi Erotica





	Xeno Capsule Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing, and a tiny bit of lore about the Sslenese. I hope you enjoy it!

A capsule hotel, but one where Humans can be paired up with Sslenese for the night, or for their stay. The Humans sleep in the capsule bunks and enjoy the rest of the facilities--the pool, the sauna, etc.--and the Sslenese sleep inside the Humans. 

People bedding down for the night with their ‘roommates’, rubbing their huge, swollen, jiggling bellies, sometimes talking quietly to one another, or lying down and watching TV or reading. Sometimes the Sslenese come slithering out, giving their Human body-mate a quick, thrilling orgasm.

Sometimes, the Humans and Sslenese will make arrangements for another Sslenese to join them, so the Human will wake up with their roommate shaking them awake to announce the arrival of their Sslenese friend. Then the second Sslenese will have to--very carefully--crawl inside alongside the other Sslenese, swelling the Human’s belly so much that sometimes they end up unable to even roll over, immobilized by their overfilled belly’s immense weight and bulk. Of course both Sslenese consider it their privilege to ensure that their Human partner comes as much as they like, and this makes for a very intense experience for all parties involved. 

(The Sslenese evolved deep in the ocean on their planet, so pressure and heat are things they really enjoy. The sensation of human bowels rhythmically clenching and squeezing around a Sslenese’s entire body is considered very, very erotic. They’ve learned that the best way to induce the kind of muscle action they like--squeezing, shivering, trembling--is giving their Human partner as many orgasms as they can handle.)

Some Humans arrive in their rooms in the dark and lie down and wait eagerly for their Sslenese roommate to join them. The hotel functions as a big hookup spot, so everyone who stays there knows it’s proper etiquette to get your roommate an orgasm before you squeeze yourself inside them (or expect them to squeeze into you), so the Sslenese always gets the Human off. In the dark, with the slime slicking over their privates, making them deliciously wet and slippery and desperate, until finally they have massive orgasms.  
(Afterwards when they relax, the Sslenese will slip up between their asscheeks and then slowly, slowly climb inside them, filling the Human up so much they feel almost like they could burst, the sensation of fullness and unbelievable pleasure.)

Perhaps unsurprisingly, this type of hotel is also very popular for couples’ retreats, and swingers’ meet-ups, and people will sometimes lounge around in swimwear, either in the heated pool or in the hot tub, chatting and laughing. Even if you come alone, as long as you’re friendly and nice and open to new experiences, you’re practically guaranteed to have a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> How would you guys feel if i set up a Patreon? How about it? Anyone willing to toss a few bucks my way for my sexy scribblings?


End file.
